


Dirty Little Secret

by Andramion



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SASO 2017, theres a TEENY bit of plot but you'll have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: My dirty little secret, that’s what Akaashi had called it the first time they had dragged Tetsurou off.We’re the only ones that need to know.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks
> 
> [Original prompt on DW.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13012293#cmt13012293)  
> Direct link to song: [All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg)

Hands are roughly sliding up his shirt and there’s the nip of teeth against his jaw, hips pressed hard against each other and heavy breaths between them.

Tetsurou can’t get enough of kissing up along Akaashi’s neck; licking into their mouth, the heat of their bare skin where Tetsurou has worked his hands under the waistband of their underwear. He digs his fingers in where they’re splayed over the top of Akaashi’s ass.

The button of Tetsurou’s jeans is digging into his stomach uncomfortably, and he’d gladly work them down, _off_ , but he knows that’s not how things work with Akaashi.

Akaashi is the one calling the shots: they’re the one eyeing Tetsurou up; they’re the one deciding when they take Tetsurou aside and tell him to meet them later; they’re the one to initiate – always. The few times Tetsurou has tried have been met with gentle rejection and a better idea just as many times as Akaashi had decided to go along with Tetsurou’s suggestions. Akaashi bosses him around with twinkling eyes and a curve to their mouth, and Tetsurou gladly lets them.

This morning was no different. Tetsurou had stayed over the night before, crashing in Bokuto’s room after his drinks hit a little harder than normal. When he woke up early in the morning, Bokuto had been snoring loudly, clearly not ready to be up and awake for another few hours.

So Tetsurou had gone out into the kitchen, cooking breakfast as quietly as he could, but before he got more than his coffee down, Akaashi had stood in the doorway to their room, wearing just their boxers and a tank top for pyjamas, looking Tetsurou up and down.

“Kuroo-san,” was all they had said before fixing him a look and stepping back into their room. And of course, _technically,_ Tetsurou had a choice, but when it comes down to it…

Well, his breakfast is growing soggy on a plate out in the kitchen while Tetsurou himself burns under Akaashi’s attention.

“Don’t be so loud,” Akaashi says, working their way back up to Tetsurou’s mouth as they move their hands down. They lick across the seam of Tetsurou’s lips and Tetsurou parts them to suck on Akaashi’s tongue. When Akaashi squeezes him through his jeans, Tetsurou moans, the sound muffled by Akaashi’s mouth hot on his, and then again when they slip a hand under the fabric.

It’s too hard to focus on kissing when Akaashi is slowly stroking him, running their fingers along his shaft teasingly, brushing the tips over the head. They don’t increase the pressure, never gripping him or working him with enough friction for it to be satisfying.

“Akaashi…” Tetsurou can’t be bothered by how whiny he sounds, even when Akaashi’s huff of laughter breezes over his face. Akaashi _knows_ how gone Tetsurou is for them, they’ve known for ages and every time it comes up, Akaashi’s face lights up as they flash Tetsurou that self-satisfied grin that makes Tetsurou want to kiss them silly. Tetsurou doesn’t even mind that Akaashi is keeping him a secret.

 _My dirty little secret_ , that’s what Akaashi had called it the first time they had dragged Tetsurou off, licking into his mouth as they opened Tetsurou up with their fingers. _We’re the only ones that need to know._

Tetsurou doesn’t mind, _can’t mind,_ when they’re both so obviously into each other, when Akaashi keeps reassuring him afterwards, reaffirms that it’s not out of embarrassment, shame or whatever else. It’s the thrill of it that gets them, and Tetsurou can’t disagree. There’s nothing keeping him from telling everyone about them, even Akaashi has told him that it’s okay if he _wants_ to tell people. It’s _exciting_ , to sneak around, to steal moments when and where they can. It won’t go on like this for long - Tetsurou can’t keep something like this from Bokuto forever, wouldn’t want to either - but for now...

Akaashi pushes him down onto their bed and works Tetsurou’s jeans and underwear down his legs, then stretches out over him again.

“Keep quiet,” they remind him, kissing down his chest and running their tongue over a nipple, wrapping their lips around it. Tetsurou turns his head into Akaashi’s pillow, breathes out heavily against the fabric and bites into it to stay as quiet as Akaashi is telling him to be.

The stimulation is teasing, not enough, and Tetsurou has been at least half hard since the door closed behind him. His back arches slightly when Akaashi finally wraps their fingers around his cock properly, squeezes him lightly as they jerk him off slowly, not letting up on his nipples. Tetsurou wants to sigh, moan, scream – he wants to let Akaashi know just how much they drive him crazy with every touch, every time – but the knowledge that Bokuto is just on the other side of the wall by his head is enough to shut him up.

When Akaashi pulls away from Tetsurou’s chest, breath breezing over the wet spot they leave behind and making him shiver, they let go of his cock long enough to swing a leg over Tetsurou’s thighs.

Tetsurou has no idea when Akaashi worked their own underwear off, but he lets out another shuddery breath when the soft skin of Akaashi’s cock slides up against his own and Akaashi grabs both of them in one long-fingered hand to stroke them together.

“Kuroo-san,” they whisper in his ear, grazing their teeth over the corner of Tetsurou’s jaw once before returning. “I wanna fuck you, Kuroo-san.”

“Fuck yeah,” Tetsurou breathes out, turning his head to capture Akaashi’s lips, running his hands up their sides.

Akaashi rocks their hips and Tetsurou has to break away and bite his bottom lip to stop himself from keening.

“Or,” Akaashi continues, a little louder. They sit up and straighten their back to watch themself fucking into their hand and rutting against Tetsurou’s cock. “Would you like to be inside _me?_ ”

“Either,” Tetsurou brings his hands to Akaashi’s ass again, using his grip to move Akaashi’s hips more, brushing his fingertips over their hole every time Akaashi moves back against his hands. “Anything. You’re so fucking hot, Akaashi.”

With a small smile to their lips, Akaashi lets go of the both of them, moving forward over Tetsurou’s chest to reach into the drawer of their bedside table. Tetsurou is pulled away from where he was softly pressing against Akaashi’s rim, a bottle of lube pressed into his hand.

“Do you want me to-” Tetsurou starts, but he’s cut off by Akaashi.

“Sit up and prep me,” they tell him, and Tetsurou eagerly shuffles up between Akaashi’s thighs, until he’s half sitting up against the headboard and Akaashi rests their hands on his shoulders. He clicks the lid off of the bottle and lubes up his fingers blindly, probably using way more than he needs. He spreads the excess over Akaashi’s hole, pulls his cheek away with his clean hand and puts a bit of pressure on the ring of muscle.

Akaashi lets out a sigh when Tetsurou pushes one finger in up to the first knuckle.

It’s cute, Tetsurou thinks that every time they do this. Akaashi might not agree with him, but the sounds Akaashi makes when they let Tetsurou work them up and then finally get what they want… Tetsurou wants to hear them over and over again.

After Tetsurou adds the second finger and starts stretching Akaashi, Akaashi leans forward and then back, fucking themself on Tetsurou’s fingers. Their cock is rubbing up against Tetsurou’s jaw in the movement, and Tetsurou turns his head to mouth at it, kissing along the shaft until he gets to the tip.

A hand at the back of his neck urges him to turn his head up, gaze slipping past Akaashi’s parted lips and sharp cheekbones until he’s looking straight into their heavy-lidded eyes.

Akaashi must’ve reached down with their other hand, because now the tip of their cock is tracing along Tetsurou’s lips, leaving a trail of precum Tetsurou has to resist licking up.

“Do you want to taste my cock, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi teases, their voice steady and tone composed. The contrast of their crude words and polite use of honorifics sends a shiver down Tetsurou’s back and he drives his fingers in a bit deeper just to see that composure crack a little.

Tetsurou hums softly as he rubs against Akaashi’s prostate, as though he isn’t entirely sure. He doesn’t mention the hitch in their breathing or the way they clench down on Tetsurou’s digits.

“Do you,” Akaashi reiterates, “want it.”

“Yes,” Tetsurou says, lips moving against the head of their cock with the word, and before he can even say more, Akaashi grips his hair a little harsher and slides in. Tetsurou groans at the feeling of soft skin sliding along his tongue, relaxes his jaw as Akaashi starts moving, fucking back onto Tetsurou’s fingers and then deep into his mouth with each roll of their hips.

Tetsurou is so, so hard.

“Shit,” Akaashi says above Tetsurou’s head, bent over him, done pretending to be unaffected. Tetsurou is looking at their face, knows that Akaashi’s eyes are on the way their cock disappears over and over again. He swallows around it, feeling heat pool low in his stomach at the sight of colour rising on Akaashi’s cheeks as they fuck into Tetsurou’s mouth.

There’s nothing better than watching Akaashi come undone, being the one who _makes them_ come undone; hearing their breath quicken, punctuated by the low curses they let out as they get closer and closer to the edge.

“Kuroo. Kuroo, I’m close,” Akaashi warns, their movements slowing down and Tetsurou takes over for them. He moves forward, taking Akaashi in as deep as he can and Akaashi leans down over him, hugging Tetsurou’s head to their stomach while Tetsurou pumps his fingers a little faster. He wants to tell Akaashi to let go, to come down his throat. He rubs the flat of his tongue against the underside of their cock, hums and swallows around it, fucks his fingers against Akaashi’s prostate until Akaashi clenches down on them hard.

Tetsurou closes his eyes when Akaashi comes, swallows quickly and rubs circles on their back when he carefully pulls his fingers out and lets Akaashi’s cock slip from his mouth. Akaashi is leaning on him heavily, already spent, and it doesn’t take more than a few clumsy strokes for Tetsurou to make himself come too.

He can feel the come cooling on his stomach as they lie there, catching their breath.

“Akaashi,” he says eventually, nipping at their hipbone and laughing when they squirm away and lie down next to him, “we should clean up, come on.” He smacks their ass softly and grin at the frown they give him in return.

“I’m comfortable,” they say, throwing an arm over Tetsurou’s chest to keep him from getting up. “Stay.”

“You know Bokuto’s gonna know what’s going on if we fall asleep and he finds me here, naked in your bed, when he comes looking for me, right?”

“It’s worth the surprised look on his face,” Akaashi mumbles and then they shriek and sit up. “Did you just wipe your gross, wet ass hand on me?”

“I’m not going to fall asleep with come drying on my skin, Akaashi.” He gets up too and grins. “But look at it this way: now we both have to shower, and Bokuto can walk in on us _there_ instead.”

He takes Akaashi’s sharp glare much more nonchalantly than he would have before as they both sneak into the bathroom. He knows that behind it, Akaashi’s the gooey romantic mess they always are when they get to snooze together, and they confirm it once again when they lean against his chest in the shower, pressing soft kisses along Tetsurou’s collarbone and tracing fingers along his spine.

“We should tell everyone soon,” they say, sighing and resting their cheek against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

Tetsurou hums in agreement.

“In a little bit,” he suggests. He kisses the top of Akaashi’s head and nuzzles into their warm, wet hair. “It can be our secret for a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you're comfortable leaving comments on smut, please leave me one!!


End file.
